The invention relates to recording of binary data sequences and, more particularly, to the recording of binary data sequences using digital video recorders.
The invention applies more particularly to the professional field in which the digital data in question are video and/or audio data.
It is possible to record binary data sequences either using digital recorders or using digital video recorders.
Digital recorders are very expensive. Digital video recorders are used in order to reduce cost.
However, the use of digital video recorders has a number of drawbacks. Specifically, if N is the number of bits over which the video and/or audio data are coded, it is known that, in digital video recorders, the end combinations, the decimal representation of which is 0 and 2.sup.N-1, are reserved for the synchronization words.
As is known to the person skilled in the art, this allocation of the end combinations 0 and 2.sup.N-1 to the synchronization words is due to the 4:2:2 video format.
In the rest of the description, the end combinations will also be referred to as forbidden combinations.
According to the prior art, it is known to use digital coders in order to remove the forbidden combinations 0 and 2.sup.N-1 on input to digital video recorders.
Prior art digital coders lead to a relatively large reduction in the information rate. By way of example, coders using 8/9 coding entail a rate reduction of the order of 10%. A rate reduction of this type very substantially reduces the number of data which the video recorder can record.
The invention does not have this drawback.